


Tonight, You are My Priority

by WinterRaven



Series: Triptych [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Fashion Model RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, sort of a threesome but it really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaven/pseuds/WinterRaven
Summary: A small mischievous smile appeared on Jon’s lips. “Do you trust me?”Chris returned the same smile. “What do you have in mind?”





	Tonight, You are My Priority

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Good god, this was marked initially as depicting violence. WTF. I don't even know how that happened. Well, it's been corrected. It's only explicit.
> 
> This is unbeta'd. So any errors you might find are totally mine.

_Buddy, you’re a boy_  
_make a big noise playing in the street_  
_gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on your face_  
_you big disgrace_  
_kicking your can all over the place singin’_  
_We will, we will rock you_

 

Listening to Queen’s anthemic and iconic song streaming through his earbuds, carried Chris through the last half mile of his run. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. His shirt was soaked. But his breathing was still steady. His tempo and pace were still consistent. He was sure his body was cursing him for his hair-brained idea of going for a 10-mile run.

When he rounded the corner and headed uphill for home, he briefly wondered why the fuck he didn’t do something saner like play video games or read through some scripts his manager had sent him. At least he had the sense to not have Dodger run with him. The pooch would have stopped after one mile (if he was lucky to make it that far) and laid down in protest which would have resulted in Chris picking him up and carrying him back home.

His quads burned but he kept telling himself one step at a time. Eventually, he caught sight of his home and noticed his car was back in the driveway. He had given Jon the keys last night so he could drive out early this morning to Santa Monica for an all-day location shoot for Hugo Boss. He made one last surge towards to the front door.

As soon as he opened the door, he heard Dodger bark.

“Dodger, who is it?” asked the brightly-animated voice coming from the kitchen.

The dog barked again.

“Go see Papá.”

The sound of claws scrabbling across the floor grew louder. Dodger slid across the wooden floor to a stop as soon as he spotted Chris. He had been learning not to barrel into Chris every time he came home. So far so good.

“How’s my boy?”

Dodger shuffled his weight between his front feet. He attempted to bark but a muffled ‘woof’ came out instead.

Smiling, Chris got down on his knees and playfully smacked the floor twice with both hands. “Come here, buddy.”

Dodger ran over and enthusiastically licked Chris’ face before lying down to expose his belly, asking for a tummy rub. It wasn’t long before Dodger got up and started pouncing on Chris, demanding he play with him. Chris laughed and picked him up. “Come on, let’s go see Jon.”

Walking into the kitchen, all Chris could see was Jon’s backside as he rummaged through the fridge looking for something. He smiled, not minding the view one bit.

“Hey.”

Jon turned around. “Oh, hey.” He glanced into the fridge again to grab a sports drink. “How was your run?”

He walked over and to kiss Chris. But before their lips could touch, Dodger quickly twisted himself around in Chris’ arms and licked both their faces.

“Oh my god, Bubba” Chris laughed. “Now, you’re just being a goofball.” He put Dodger back on the floor who decided to wander off. He looked at Jon who was wiping his cheek and grinning. He quickly invaded Jon’s personal space and gave him a sweet lingering kiss. Jon hummed with pleasure. Chris pulled back as Jon grabbed his right hand and placed the sports drink bottle in it.

“Drink up,” Jon ordered as he twisted off the cap for him.

Chris smiled. “Thanks.”

“So, before Dodger so rudely interrupted us, how was your run, mi corazón?”

“Good.” He gulped down half the bottle before continuing. “But if I ever mention the idea of going for another 10-mile run, please hit me over the head. My body is going to scream at me in the next 24 hours.”

“I think you’re a glutton for punishment.”

“No, I’m not.” Chris noticed a black steel pan sitting on the island counter and furrowed his brows. “What’s this?”

Jon followed Chris’ gaze. “Oh, that. It’s for making paella. I noticed you didn’t have one.”

“Paella?” Chris’ mouth started to water.

“You’ve never had paella?”

“A few times. A restaurant here in LA and a during couple of overseas press tours. It was really good. I didn’t know you needed a pan that big to make it.”

“Yeah, a frying pan is just too small. This will fit on the grill. I can make it better than any restaurant here. My grandmother made it for family gatherings. She always had me help her put it together.”

“Is paella on the menu tonight?”

Jon chuckled at Chris’ eagerness to fill his belly. “Not tonight. I have to season it first.” He tucked the new pan away into one of the large cabinet drawers and pulled out a large pot. “We are going to have pasta carbonara.”

“In lieu of paella, I can definitely go for that.” Chris spotted a package wrapped in butcher paper sitting on the wooden cutting board. “I’ll dice up the pancetta,” he said as he washed his hands in the sink.

• • • • •

“Tomorrow, I’m going to take care of dinner.”

Jon looked up from his near empty dinner plate and smirked at Chris. “Is that so? Are you going to order in pizza?”

“Hey, no disparaging my culinary abilities,” Chris replied with mock indignation as he threw his balled-up napkin at him. “I make a pretty decent chili. I also do up a great plate of burgers and chicken wings.”

Jon winked. “I know you do, querido.”

Chris shook his head, smiled, rose from the kitchen table and placed his empty plate and fork in the sink and beer bottle on the counter. “Just for that, I’m going to take a shower. I’m feeling gross in these running clothes. I’ll leave the dishes to you.”

Dodger, who had been quietly sitting under the table, gnawing on a rawhide bone while the two men ate their dinner, quickly followed him.

“That’s not a hardship for me,” Jon laughed as he watched Chris and Dodger leave the kitchen. “I just have to put them in the dishwasher.”

• • • • •

Chris stood under the rain shower head, watching the foamy remains of his shampoo flow into the drain. He closed his eyes as he relished the hot water streaming down over his slowly aching body. The heat was a comfort as it set to work relaxing his muscles. He had started feeling the effects of the run during dinner. His legs complained when he got up from his chair to put away his dirty dishes. Now, he simply wanted to make sure he didn’t wake up the next morning sore, regretful and grumpy.

A hand cradled Chris’ left side of his face. He opened his eyes to see Jon standing under the shower with him. He felt the hand slide to the back of his head, keeping him in place as his green-eyed lover leaned in to kiss him. The gentle nature of the kiss was addictive, making Chris groan for more. He grabbed Jon by the hips and pulled him closer until their cocks were pressed together. His hands roamed downwards to Jon’s ass where he gave his cheeks a hard squeeze. Jon hissed into his mouth and involuntarily rolled his hips against him.

“Jesus Christ,” Chris moaned. “Should I ask what you want to do?”

Jon smiled against his mouth. “Ask me.”

“Okay… what do you want to do?”

“I want to fuck you,” he whispered into his ear. Chris shivered at the words. Jon kissed him. “But I need to do something first.” He dropped to his knees to take Chris’ entire length into his mouth. Chris gasped and growled. To keep himself grounded, he placed one hand on Jon’s shoulder and the other on Jon’s head which helpfully kept some of the water from running into the man’s eyes and nose.

The fact that Jon didn’t need any kind of preparation before swallowing him whole always amazed him. But knowing that fact never prepared him for when it happened. And he hoped he never ever would be prepared for it.

Breathing heavily, Chris closed his eyes for a minute to feel Jon’s mouth around him, to feel the tip of his cock push its way down Jon’s throat. He shouldn’t have been so ready to shoot a load down the man’s throat but he was. It was a temptation he had to fight.

Jon loved the feel, weight and taste of Chris in his mouth. Two weeks after Sebastian left to work on a film in Moldova and spending time alone with Chris, he couldn’t get enough of the man. He pulled back enough to flick his tongue over the tip of the cock several times before burying his nose again into the wet hair surrounding Chris’ cock. He cupped his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze before playing with them. Chris’ body jerked. He shouted at the sensation. He could tell Chris was hair-trigger sensitive this evening. He decided a reset was in order because he had plans for his blue-eyed paramour.

With a couple of taps on Chris’ inner thighs, Jon nudged him into a slightly wider stance. His middle finger caressed the perineum while he continued to suck his cock. Chris tensed not because he didn’t want to be touched there but because he was becoming exceedingly sensitive. Jon applied firmer pressure on the area, choosing to massage it instead of caressing it. Chris moaned with pleasure.

Eventually, Jon’s finger traveled further back, between Chris’ cheeks until he felt the puckered muscle. Chris groan as soon as he started massaging the area. Jon would have smiled at his reaction but it was kind of difficult to do with a mouthful of cock.

“Jon, I need to…” Chris rasped. “I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

Jon hummed his understanding. His finger penetrated the rim of muscle. Simultaneously, he hollowed his cheeks and slowly pushed his finger inside Chris’ hole.

Taken by surprise, Chris roared, filling Jon’s mouth with cum. His fingers dug into his shoulders as he struggled to stay upright. The last time he came close to coming that hard was when he practically fucked the man into the mattress two weeks ago. He slowly opened his eyes. The black spots in his vision were still floating towards the edges before disappearing altogether. He felt the finger slip out of his hole and a pair of hands on his hips. Locking his eyes with Jon’s, he watched him get up from the shower floor. He watched Jon break his gaze to look at his lips as he leaned in for another kiss. He moaned as he tasted himself spilling from Jon’s lips. He slipped his tongue inside Jon’s mouth searching for more.

With one arm around Chris’ waist, Jon reached over to shut off the water. He gently wiped away the water dripping down his lover’s face. “Cómo te sientes ahora, mi amor? How are you feeling?”

“Feeling really good,” he sighed.

“Good. We’re not done yet. Let’s get you dried off.”

• • • • • 

“Hey Bubba, I’m sorry but you gotta get off the bed.”

Dodger looked at Chris, then Jon and back to Chris again. He grabbed his lion, jumped down and sauntered out of the bedroom.

“I’m amazed he didn’t argue with you.”

“I’m amazed myself. I guess he knows his Pops needs some alone time.”

Jon chuckled and wrapped his arms around Chris to kiss him. “I guess he’s very in tune with you.” He deepened the kiss. A couple of minutes later, they parted briefly to put some air into their lungs.

Chris ran his fingers along the edge of the towel wrapped around Jon’s waist. “You said you wanted to fuck me.”

“Yes, I did.”

“For a lack of a better way of saying it, I’ve always been in the driver’s seat.”

Jon cradled Chris’ face with both hands. His right thumb stroked Chris’ cheek. “At least, you’re honest. Is it because you don’t trust anyone to take care of you?” he asked with curiosity.

“I don’t know, to be honest. I’ve always been in charge. No one has ever wanted me to bottom before.”

“That’s because you know how to take care of your partners. You were born to take charge in the bedroom.”

Chris scoffed at the words, feeling suddenly shy.

Jon smiled tenderly. “It’s as natural as breathing for you.”

“But you want to take care of me. You really want to take the lead?” The concept rolled around in Chris’ head. It seemed foreign, yet appealing.

“I do,” Jon replied. “In the same way, you take care of Sebastian. In the same way, when the three of us are together. And in the same way you’ve been recently taking care of me.”

“You and Seb are different though.”

“You and I, we have similar roles?”

“Yes, similar. But you’re more… versatile. You’re the reason we — the three of us — work so well together. You’re the reason this works. It’s like you’re the piece Seb and I never knew was missing.”

In the ambient light of the setting sun that still occupied the bedroom, Jon’s eyes shimmered with emotion. He had not expected those words to come from Chris’ heart and out of his mouth.

“Gracias, guapo. Tus palabras me tocan. I take that as a compliment. But it’s not just me. You and Sebastian are also the reasons this is working.”

Chris placed his hand on the back of Jon’s head and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Maybe we could blame Seb for this,” Chris smiled. “He made it so easy for us to fall in love with him. And it’s not exactly a hardship to make him our priority.”

“You are a priority, too, Chris. To me, and to Sebastian. And I want to show you what it feels like when you are the priority. Tonight, you are my priority, mi amor.”

He nuzzled Chris’ neck, peppering it with licks and kisses. His fingers found the one end of the towel wrapped around Chris’ waist. He tugged it loose. The towel dropped to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Chris and sucked on his neck. Chris gasped and groaned.

“I want to fuck you,” Jon whispered into his ear. “Quiero hacerte el amor. Por favor.”

Chris couldn’t and didn’t want to deny Jon’s desire and need. Any inexplicable hesitation he might have had melted under Jon’s words. He trusted Sebastian. He also trusted Jon. To do anything less than that would be a betrayal in his books.

He gazed into green eyes. “You have me. I’m yours.”

A small mischievous smile appeared on Jon’s lips. “Do you trust me?”

Chris returned the same smile. “What do you have in mind?”

Jon walked over to the dresser to pull out a navy blue silk scarf from his drawer.

Chris raised an interested eyebrow. “You want to tie me up?”

“No,” he replied, walking back to him. “It’s better than that. I would like to blindfold you, mi amor… May I?”

Chris licked his lips and nodded.

“Gracias.” Jon walked behind him. Using the full-length mirror, he watched Chris watch him bring the silk up to his face and cover his eyes.

“I want you to feel me.” Jon kissed his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his chest.

“Hear me.” He felt and heard Chris inhale sharply as he nipped at his ear lobe before taking a couple of steps to stand in front of him.

“Smell me.” He nosed the bruise forming on Chris’ neck.

“And taste me.” He slipped his tongue into Chris’ mouth, making the man moan and melt into him. Jon pulled away to catch his breath, mesmerized by Chris’ slightly swollen and parted lips.

“I want to taste you,” Chris breathed. His hands grasped at the towel still wrapped around Jon’s waist. “I want to get down on my knees and suck your dick.”

Jon’s cock twitched at the words. He felt the blood rushing to his cock, making it thick and heavy. “Dios mío, of course, mi amor.”

With his hands still on Jon’s hips, Chris lowered himself onto his knees. He tugged the towel off of the man and bundled it under his knees. His hands found Jon’s thighs. They trailed up to his hips. He could feel the body heat radiating from him. He licked his lips again as his hands traveled over skin until he was in contact with short hair and a very firm cock nestled in said hair. His fingers glided skimmed along the silky length until he touched the tip. Pre-cum had beaded there. With a gentle swipe, he took the liquid and sucked it off his index finger.

Jon stood still, his mouth dropped opened, watching Chris rely on four of his five senses. He ached for Chris’ wet mouth.

Taking a hold of Jon’s cock. Chris twirled his tongue around the head, moving between kissing it, sucking it and twirling his tongue around it again. Jon groaned his approval. Chris smiled before taking the length into his mouth. Jon stiffened and gasped at the heat.

Chris loved the taste and weight of Jon sitting on his tongue. He loved it enough to consider that he might actually crave Jon’s cock. The slight saltiness of his pre-cum. The scent of his skin was a heady combination of musk and a spice he couldn’t quite name.

He wanted to take all of Jon into his mouth, right to the hilt. He worked his way as far as he could. But whenever the tip hit the back of his throat the gag reflexes would kick in. He pulled back and growled in annoyance with himself. A hand slid under his bearded chin. A thumb caressed his bottom lip. He placed his hand on Jon’s forearm, feeling uncertain and maybe a touch vulnerable.

“It’s alright, mi amor,” Jon soothed as he crouched down. “That was fantastic. Remember… it’s not about me. It’s about you. I’m here for you.” He cradled Chris’ face and kissed him. “¿Cuando te miro, sabes lo guapo que eres? Your mouth is sinful.”

Chris smiled at the praise and relaxed. “Thank you. I love you. You know that, right? I love you and Seb.”

Jon smiled even though Chris couldn’t see it. “I do. I love you and Sebastian.” He kissed him again. He couldn’t get enough of those sex swollen lips. He slipped his hand into Chris’ hand. “Now, mi amor, can you stand up?”

He nodded and stood up. “What do you want me to do?”

“Touch me. I don’t care where you touch me. And I’m going to touch you.”

“What if I want to kiss you?”

“I wholeheartedly encourage it. I would never say no any of your kisses. In fact, I just might kiss you back.”

Chris squeezed Jon’s hand, grinning at the reciprocity involved. “Okay.”

He slipped his hand out of Jon’s hold, letting it travel up his arm and drift along his shoulder until it cradled the right side of Jon’s face. The other hand rose to cradle the other side with one thumb slowly rubbing Jon’s lower lip. He parted his lips, allowing it to slip into his mouth to be suckled. Jon sighed and moaned around his thumb. The sound made Chris’ cock twitch in interest.

His thumb slipped out as he stepped closer to nuzzle Jon’s neck. His scent filled his nostrils. He inhaled deeply before putting his mouth on the delicate skin. The sound of Jon’s groans vibrated and tickled Chris’ lips. A warm hand palmed the length of his cock. Sucking hard enough to leave a bruise on Jon’s neck, Chris pushed into the hand, slowly rutting against it.

The filthy sound of moaning both men made, filled the bedroom. Chris hardened quickly from the sensations he was experiencing. The tip of Jon’s cock poking at his hip, informed him he was ready to go beyond just touching. Jon’s tongue swiped at Chris’ lips before he moved in for another toe-curling kiss. Chris groaned into his mouth. His hand reached around to squeeze the firm flesh belonging to one Jon’s ass cheeks.

“I need you on the bed,” Jon breathed against his lips. “On your back, if you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind at all.”

With Jon’s guidance, Chris shuffled backwards until the back of his legs bumped against the bed. Dropping onto the bed, he waited for Jon. The bed dipped when Jon straddled him, resting his weight on Chris’ thighs. Hands cradled his face again.

“How are you doing with the blindfold, mi amor? Do you want it taken off?”

“No. Everything feels a little more intense and I like that.” He smiled as he caressed Jon’s thighs, inching closer to his groin and his cock. “I want to keep it on.”

“Maybe we should use it more often.”

“Yeah, we should. I think Seb would look gorgeous with this color.”

“Yes, he would.”

Jon noticed a pair of hands getting dangerously close to his cock. He grabbed them by the wrists and pushed Chris back onto the bed. “I don’t think so, cariño.”

“But you said I could touch you,” Chris grinned. “You’re not playing fair.”

“There’s more than just my dick you could touch, mi amor,” Jon whispered into his ear. “Since that’s the only thing you can think of touching, I am going to help you.”

“Help me? How?”

“I will touch you. But you will _not_ be touching me or yourself. And you will listen to me.”

Chris’ mouth curved into a small pout as he thought about his orders. Jon loved how pretty his lips were when he pouted.

“I can’t touch you?”

“Correct. I think you are better behaved than Sebastian. He is, in your words, a brat. So, I will assume that you are not a brat and you will do as you’re told, mi amor.” He gave Chris a quick kiss on the lips and released his wrists.

“Baby, I’m an angel,” Chris smirked as he put his hands behind his head. “A perfect angel.”

“I think that’s bullshit. But we’ll find out soon enough.” He lifted himself off of Chris’ thighs.

Chris immediately missed the warmth and the weight of his presence. But it didn’t last for very long. He felt Jon’s tongue flick his right nipple. He gasped when lips surrounded it and started suckling and gently tugging at it. He fisted the bedsheets as his groin tensed. He paid rapt attention to Jon’s movements. Jon released his nipple. His mouth hovered for a second, allowing the room temperature air to brush over the nipple, making it pert. He gave it another lick before making his way to the other nipple which was now begging for attention. Chris squirmed as the same attention was given his left nipple.

And then the wet heat disappeared. A small whine escaped Chris’ lips. Jon chuckled. “You want more?”

“I think you know what the answer is.”

Jon leaned down to give him a ravenous kiss before proceeding to leave a red mark on his neck.

By then, they were dripping with pre-cum. Their skin was damp from the heat they were both giving off. Finger nails lightly scraped over Chris’ chest as Jon made his way down his supine body. They grazed over his Adonis belt and hips, sending jolts of pleasure to his cock. He hissed in reaction.

“Spread your legs and bend your knees. Feet stay on the bed.”

Chris complied.

“Gracias, mi amor,” Jon smiled. “You take direction very well.”

Fingertips brushed over Chris’ knees and made their way down his inner thighs. He trembled in anticipation. A small puff of breath caressed a sensitive area on his right inner thigh. Soft wet lips pressed lightly against his skin, making him shudder and moan.

“It’s unfortunate Sebastian is not here to see this,” Jon remarked as he rubbed his face like a kitten against Chris’ inner thigh. “He would have enjoyed seeing us together.”

Chris chuckled. “He would have begged us to join in. And he wouldn’t have kept quiet until we let him. By the way, this feels so fucking good. Thought I’d say that before my brain explodes.”

“If your brain explodes, I would more than happy to help clean up your mess.”

Chris chuckled at their silly conversation. A second later, an idea popped into his head. He smirked. “You know what would be fun to do?”

“What?”

“We should send a couple of pictures to Sebastian.”

Jon smiled. “Or maybe a really short video?”

Chris’ grin grew bigger. “Could you grab my phone? We’re going to torture him.”

Jon chuckled. “Absolutely.”

• • • • •

“How long do you think it will be before Sebastian gets back to us about the pictures and videos we sent him, mi amor?”

Jon was more than knuckle deep inside Chris’ ass. He curved his finger ever so slightly, searching for his prostate. His other hand stroked Chris’ cock at a leisurely pace. It glistened with a mix of pre-cum and Jon’s saliva.

“I don’t know but… oh fuck, don’t stop doing that. Shit, that feels so fuckin’ good.” Chris moved his hips trying to fuck himself on Jon’s fingers. “Moldova is about ten hours ahead of us… what time is it now?”

“Almost ten o’clock.”

“Fuck, he should have seen them by now.”

“Doesn’t he have a few night shoots?”

“Shit. You’re right.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“Fuck, no. Do you?”

“Nope, I don’t even know why I asked,” Jon replied. “I’m going to fuck you no matter what. Has sido un buen chico. No voy a parar ahora.” He licked the underside of Chris’ cock before swallowing it whole. A guttural, feral sound emanating from Chris’ throat filled the room.

Roughly fifteen minutes prior, Chris and Jon had sent some choice images and a couple of thirty second videos to Sebastian’s phone. Figuring out the logistics of whether the in-phone camera should be hand-held or propped up against an immovable surface had been punctuated with a smattering of chuckles and outright fits of laughter. Chris had removed the blindfold in order to help Jon record some of the images and video.

Despite all the stops and starts, and laughing fits, they were pretty pleased with what they produced.

And the blindfold was back on because Chris was quickly developing a taste for it. Jon didn’t mind it one bit. And as much as Chris loved the wet heat that currently engulfed his cock and knowing how easily he could fill that wicked mouth with his cum, he needed to feel more than Jon’s fingers inside him.

“Shit, I’m ready,” Chris breathed. “God, I want you to fuck me now.”

Jon stopped for a second. His cock throbbed at Chris’ words. Hollowing his cheeks, he pulled off of Chris’ cock with a pop.

“Lift your hips, mi amor.” Jon grabbed a pillow and tucked it underneath his lover’s hips. “Good, you can relax now.”

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, he poured some of it into the palm of his hand and stroked his cock with it. Chris spread his legs further apart while Jon lined himself up with his hole.

At that moment, Jon realized he was trembling with excitement and anticipation. It had been awhile since he felt this way with anyone, even with Sebastian. But that wasn’t meant to be a disparaging thought. Far from it.

With Chris, it felt like more than just a schoolboy crush on someone he admired. It felt like a need to connect with that someone on a level beyond what already existed between. The connection they had before Sebastian left for Moldova was pretty fucking amazing. But right now, this was closing in on god-tier amazing. He took in the sight of Chris naked, vulnerable, wanting and waiting. He couldn’t have felt more honored, more trusted and more alive.

He placed a hand on Chris’ thigh and caressed it. “You know I’ll take care of you, right?”

“I do. I trust you.”

Jon smiled. “Thank you, mi amor.”

Chris inhaled sharply as the tip pushed at his entrance.

“It’s okay,” Jon soothed. “I have you. You have this.” Once he pushed past the tight ring of muscle, Chris sighed and some of the tension in his body start to seep away. Jon continued pushing until his balls pushed up against Chris’ ass. He stilled for a moment, letting Chris relax around him and to allow himself to bask in the heat that surrounded him.

“¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor?”

“If you’re asking me how I’m feeling, I’m feeling really good right now.” Chris loved how full he felt. He loved the burning stretch when Jon initially entered him. He had expected it to actually hurt but it didn’t turn out that way. Now, he was relaxing into it. He marveled at how attentive Jon was with him. He brought his hands up to his face and removed the blindfold.

“I wanna see you.”

Jon saw the softness in his eyes. It unexpectedly tightened his throat.

“Of course,” he said, clearing his throat. “I was about to ask you to take that off.” He smiled softly. “I would like very much to see your eyes, mi amor.”

The thrusts were small and shallow to begin with as Jon paid attention to Chris’ physical and audible reactions. Gradually, he made them deeper. As they became deeper, Chris became more vocal. And that made his cock become even harder than it already was.

He leaned over, hovering over Chris and losing himself in those brilliant blue eyes. Chris pulled him down for a kiss, moaning into each other’s mouths. Jon braced himself to go hard at Chris.

A loud ringtone cut through the panting and moaning. They stopped and stared at each other. Chris dropped his head back on the bed and laughed. Jon groaned and muttered “Mierda, his timing is bad” as he struggled to reach for the phone sitting on the nightstand because he had zero desire to pull out of Chris. He handed the phone over. Chris didn’t have to look at caller ID to know who was calling but he double-checked regardless. Confirming who was calling, he tapped on the FaceTime button.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Chris smiled.

“You two are assholes.” Sebastian wasn’t really mad. He just looked a little frazzled, confused and something else.

“I was having breakfast with the crew. My phone vibrates not once, not twice but six times. All within a minute. And you know what? I made the mistake of opening the messages while I was eating a breakfast bagel. I almost choked. I had to kill the screen before anybody saw what I was looking at.”

“I think you should have waited until you got back to the hotel,” Chris offered. He felt Jon trying to stifle a laugh.

“Six messages in a minute.”

Chris was amused by Sebastian’s wildly gesticulating hands. “I don’t know if we sent all those files in under a minute, Seb. That might be an exaggeration.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Chris thought he was adorable. Then he realized Jon had started thrusting his hips into him again. His eyes flickered to Jon for a second. The man was grinning. Jesus Christ. He had to bite his lower lip from groaning.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “I’m not getting anywhere with you, am I? I’m tired. The night shoot was tiring. Then I get pictures of you and Jon sucking each other’s dicks. Do you have any idea how hard it was not to have a raging boner in front of everyone? You two almost killed me.”

“ ‘Almost’ being the operative word here. We do care, sweetheart. You didn’t die. And you’re here giving us shit. Well, sort of here.” Chris could see the gears spinning in Sebastian’s head.

“Where’s Jon?”

“I’m right here, mi vida.”

“Where is ‘here’?”

Chris switched to the phone’s main camera. Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“Fuck, I thought you guys were done.”

“Nope. Not done,” Jon grinned. “Did you like the photos?”

Sebastian licked his lips. “Uhm, yeah. Actually, I love them. The timing of when you sent them sucked, though.”

“Did you watch the videos?”

“Yeah, the lighting could have been better,” was his deadpan response.

“Now, who’s the asshole here?” Chris teased. “Give us some slack. We were working with a limited budget. Maybe you should delete the videos if they’re not up to standards.”

“Nope. Not happening. I think I’ll hang onto them for awhile. At least until I get home to you two.”

Chris watched as Sebastian strip off his clothes, right down to his briefs. It did not go unnoticed that Sebastian’s dick was making a serious effort to escape its confinement. He continued to watch as the man brought his face closer and closer to the screen until all he could see was one blue-grey eye. He burst out laughing which earned him a dubious look from Jon.

“Oh my God, what the fuck are you doing, Seb?” Chris asked through his laughter.

“I wanna get a closer look at what Jon’s doing. Can I see?”

“I think you can see plenty,” Jon replied.

“Are you naked yet, Seb? You still had your underwear on before that closeup of your —” Chris gasped and moaned, dropping the phone on the bed. Jon had resorted to stroking Chris’ cock to get his attention because having his dick up his ass wasn’t enough.

Jon spoke through slightly gritted teeth. “Sebastian. If you can hear me. Mi vida. I love you, but Chris and I would like to fuck. Please stop making him laugh. It’s very distracting.”

“Let me watch and I’ll stop,” said the voice coming from the phone.

Jon smiled at Chris writhing and muttering profanities. “Bueno. Be a good boy and get naked, mi vida.” He stilled his hips to grab the phone lying beside Chris’ head and propped it horizontally against the lamp on the nightstand before nestling himself on top of Chris and diving in for a kiss.

“I can’t see you.”

Jon looked up at the phone. “Sebastian…”

“I’m serious.” He bit his lower lip for emphasis.

“You’re being a brat,” Chris replied in a sex-addled voice. He looked over at the phone screen. 

“You see plenty, Seb. If you want a closer look, you need to be here.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Baby, please don’t pout. We want you here, too.”

Jon hummed in agreement. “Are you naked, mi vida?” He started nuzzling Chris’ neck.

“Yes.”

“Let’s see,” Chris requested.

Sebastian tilted the phone to show he was indeed without underwear and slowly stroking his cock. Chris hummed his approval.

Jon looked up and grinned. “It looks like we got you worked up.”

“You have no fucking idea.”

“Well, I think what you got there gives us a pretty good idea, sweetheart.”

Jon spoke into Chris’ ear. “I think he’s ready for us to give him a show.”

“Is that true, Seb? Do you wanna watch us?”

He gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip and stroked himself a few times before answering. 

“Fuck, yes… please.”

Chris chuckled and looked back at Jon. “We really can’t disappoint him.”

Jon grinned. “Nope, we can’t.”

Sebastian watched as the two loves of his life gave each other wet sloppy kisses. He watched Jon’s hips undulate as he slowly fucked Chris. He listened to Chris moan and beg Jon to go harder and deeper. Just seeing Chris be taken by Jon boggled his mind. It never dawned on him to think that Chris would have considered switching things up and bottom for Jon or for him.

The sound of lust, desire and need made his cock hardened and spill more pre-cum. He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining what it would be like to be in their bedroom right now.

“You know what? I can smell you,” said Sebastian. “Fuck, I can taste you guys.”

“Is that so?” Chris asked breathlessly. Jon was in the middle of leaving another reddening mark on his neck. “What would you do if you were here right now?”

Sebastian watched Jon push himself up, take Chris’ cock into his hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Chris keened.

“I would be doing whatever you want me to do,” Sebastian replied.

“Then fuck my mouth, baby.”

Sebastian’s hand stopped. He stared at the screen and blinked at the order.

“Would you do it?” Chris asked.

“Yes.”

“Then do it.”

Sebastian closed his eyes as he started stroking himself again. Imagining how it feel to have the wet warmth of Chris’ mouth surrounding his cock. He groaned at the thought. He opened his eyes when he heard Chris begging Jon to go faster. He stroked faster as he watched Jon pound into Chris. He watched as Chris shouted and came. Sebastian wanted to crawl out of his skin. He couldn’t sit still. His groin tightened to the point he arched his back, pushing his shoulders into the bed. Then he heard Jon roar as he came and collapsed on top of Chris. That was the tipping point. Sebastian followed quickly with his own orgasm. His vision whited out, shooting cum over his stomach and chest.

All three men went limp with exhaustion.

A couple of minutes later, Jon lifted his head off Chris’ shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Are you okay?”

He opened his eyes. “Jesus fucking Christ.” He looked at Jon. “That was fuckin’ amazing. Thank you. Te amo. That’s how you say it, right?”

Jon smiled and kissed him. “Yes, that’s how you say it, cariño. Te amo, mi amor.” He rolled off of Chris, grabbed the phone and handed it back to him.

Chris looked at the screen. Sebastian was flat on his back, eyes closed and looking absolutely disheveled. “Seb, are you alright?”

Sebastian moaned.

Jon glanced at the screen and grinned. “You’re not dying, are you?”

“I might as well be dead after watching you two knuckleheads fuck each other like rabbits.”

Chris chuckled. “Don’t be like that, boo bear. You were the one who wanted to watch.”

“Excuse me, you clowns started it by sending the pictures and videos _which_ I will not be deleting. Thank you very much.” He paused for a moment. “I miss you guys.”

“We’ll be together soon enough, sweetheart. We’ll let you go so you can get cleaned up and get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” The need for sleep colored Sebastian’s voice. “I love you guys.”

“We love you, too,” Jon replied.

“Guys, I have a question.”

“What is it, Seb?”

“We’re gonna fuck like rabbits when I get back, right?”

Chris laughed and Jon shook his head before he spoke.

“Go to sleep, mi vida.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be probably become a series with Sounds Like a Good Idea. I just have to figure out a series name.


End file.
